1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of lighting. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a helmet mounted lighting apparatus and method of manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting apparatus such as a flashlight or head light with head strap provide portable lighting. These apparatus use halogen, standard filament, neon and light emitting diodes (LEDs) to emit light. Various methods of powering portable lights include cylinder, coin, button, disposable and rechargeable batteries.
Currently known portable lighting apparatus are generally bulky and difficult to control, i.e., turn on or off in certain environments or situations. For example, attempting to operate a small light switch with gloves on in an environment that requires gloves is difficult. Hand held lights require use of one hand to hold the light, which is unacceptable to users that require both hands to be free.
Mining lanterns and headlamps are bulky and/or protrude from a mining helmet for example. These types of lights provide underground portable lighting for miners. The headlamps catch on objects in the environment and are not easy to operate.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a helmet mounted lighting apparatus and method of manufacture.